The Result of a Shared Dream
by smo13
Summary: This is what happens when Willow and Tara have the same dream one night. Slightly AU, takes place in season 4, all characters are slightly OOC, rated T just in case. This is mostly just Tillow cuteness but also involves Buffy/Willow friendship. Read on for more! Enjoy!
1. The Dream

**Hey guys, here is a Tillow fic that has been written for awhile. I guess I just never got around to posting it. Please do not confuse it with my story "My Dream: The Catastrophe." This story is not at all related. This is a two-chapter story. The first one is very short but don't let that keep you from reading the second. This takes place in season 4 after Hush but before New Moon Rising. The events almost replace certain scenes from New Moon Rising so slightly AU. All characters are slight OOC, so I apologize for that. Regardless, please enjoy and remember to read and review!**

Part 1: The Dream

Willow and Tara had finished a spell, an exhausting one. They were in Tara's dorm room, talking about their days and funny experiences during class. The two witches soon drifted into sleep, both dreaming about their favorite childhood toys that used to play with in their free time. They smiled and turned towards each other unconsciously. With both girls semi-conscious, Willow whispered, "I love you," and Tara replied the same. Their smiles grew wider as they fell into a deeper sleep, moving closer together and holding hands.


	2. Waking Up

**Hey guys, here is chapter 2. Please note that some of the stuff is very cliché but enjoy anyway and remember to review!**

Part 2: Waking Up

Willow and Tara woke at the same time. They found their limbs entangled under the covers. They both suddenly shot up into sitting positions. Both were speechless. After a few moments, they looked each other in the eye and grasped hands. Both girls felt a spark but quickly pulled away.

"I…I have to go to class," Willow uttered. She rushed out of the room confused, leaving an upset Tara alone in her room. The blond witch that she felt something. She thought they had something but apparently not.

Willow ran to the dorm she and Buffy shared. She was in frantic mode. Buffy noticed immediately.

"Whoa, Will, slow down. What happened?" Willow took a deep breath and told her about the previous night minus the part about the spark. "Well, you could just explain to her about how you didn't mean it…_that_…way." Willow's cheeks turned bright red like her hair. "Will," Buffy continued, "Is there something you're not telling me?" Willow turned her head slightly and looked down. "Willow?" Buffy said insistently.

"I…uh…we…well…I don't really know how else to say this…well, after we sat up we kinda…looked into each other's eyes and... uh…well..uh I kinda…felt something…"

"You mean…" Buffy tried confirming. Willow nodded.

"You're not upset, are you?" asked a worried Willow.

"No, not at all. I…I'm happy for you, "Buffy truly stated.

"O…ok," Willow stuttered.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" asked Buffy, still feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"I don't know. That's why I came to you. I was hoping you would have a suggestion."

"Well, uh…why don't you….tell her how you feel?" the slayer said, stating the overused answer.

"What? Are you crazy? I can't do that! What if she freaks out? I mean…" the frantic Willow continued ranting.

"Will! Calm down," Buffy urged. They look at each other.

"I just…I can't!"

"Yes you can. Just go up to her and tell her, but be yourself," Buffy gave advice.

"You make it sound so simple."

"It _is_ simple." Willow thought for a moment.

"Huh, I guess it is. Thanks Buffy." They both smiled and hugged. Willow left to talk to Tara.

After pacing in the hallway for over ten minutes, Willow finally got the courage to knock on Tara's door. It opened.

"Hey," said Tara shyly.

"Hi," replied Willow, equally shy, "Um…can I come in?"

"Y…yeah," Tara motioned inside. After an awkward moment, Tara motioned for them to sit on the bed.

"Tara?" Willow asked.

"Y…yes?" replied Tara, nervous for what was to come.

"There's…something I need to talk to you about," the redheaded witch announced.

"What is it?"

"Well…uh…you remember this morning…when we, uh, woke up?"

"Y…yeah," said Tara, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I…I kinda…felt something, you know?"

"Oh?" Tara questioned.

"Well, I guess…what I'm trying to say is…" Willow regrouped her thoughts and sighed. "I…consider you….my best friend."

"Really? Well I consider you my best friend too." They reached for each other's hands and felt the same spark from that morning, only stronger and jumped back.

"S…sorry" they said at the same time. After a minute Willow continued, "You know, maybe we could be…more than friends?" said Willow shyly. Tara felt ecstatic on the inside but tried to formulate a response.

"What do you mean?" asked Tara, trying to hide her excitement even though she knew the answer already.

"I mean this," said Willow who now had the courage to lean in for a kiss. When their lips touched, it was like magic was flowing through the room. They broke away.

"I…I love you, Tara," Willow admitted. They smiled.

"I love you too," replied Tara. She could finally say this out loud. They linked hands and cuddled on the bed together, ready for a repeat of the night before.


End file.
